La tragedia de Indra
by Ashabi
Summary: [IndraSaku] Indra era un dios sumamente arrogante e insensible. Ashura entonces planeó darle una lección: hacerlo aterrizar con el amor de una bella doncella.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

_La tragedia de Indra_

_._

_._

_._

Indra era un dios que pecaba de ser bello y talentoso; además de listo y arrogante. Sus manos eran tan buenas para la caza como tan magníficas lo eran para la seducción. La fuerza no parecía faltarle ni tampoco la templanza, aquél daba la impresión de que toda la gracia divina del paraíso le había sido concedida.

Las mujeres que pasaban por sus brazos solían ser un ejemplo de arte viviente, fueran ninfas, humanas o diosas; con cuerpos abundantes de curvas y rostros marfileños que se ruborizaban al caer en el agujero negro del placer con él. Indra pinceleaba a través de sus cuerpos una pintura vacía que carecía de cariño, olvidándolas poco después. No necesitaba endulzar sus oídos con palabras, sólo decidía tomarlas, ocurriendo así con todo, él deseaba algo y aquello caía frente a sus pies.

Esa situación no le parecía a Ashura, peculiar dios que siendo hermano de Indra no compartía características con él, pues pregonaba el amor en el mundo y no le era humano la vanidad de su familiar. Mientras Ashura hacía florecer las rosas, Indra sin importarle más nada las marchitaba, bebiendo de ellas lo estrictamente necesario. Así fuera con la pureza de las mujeres, la vida de los animales o la dignidad de los dioses; a Indra solamente le interesaban sus satisfacciones personales.

Un día Ashura y él convivían, sentados en lo más alto de una colina, compartiendo la visión de un pueblo agrícola que yacía en el valle cercano. Sumergidos en un aura silenciosa de rivalidad, el imponente dios decidió cubrir su cuerpo de agua y se dirigió hacia el río que se encontraba colina abajo junto al pueblo, dejando en soledad su arco y flechas.

Ashura lo intentó, continuó fijando sus orbes negros en el resplandeciente cielo que regalaba la madre naturaleza ese día, pero tentado por la curiosidad se levantó y tomó el arco, examinándolo brevemente para después intentar usarlo al tomar una flecha.

Cuando Indra hubo de acabar su baño, salió del río y deslumbró con sus desnudez a las ninfas de alrededor, tentado a tomar alguna. Sin embargo, miró a lo lejos que su hermano había tomado sus pertenencias y se colocó encima su clásico manto blanco, subiendo nuevamente la colina.

Ya arriba, rió burlonamente y dijo:

—¿Qué piensas hacer con aquel arco que es más propio de mis manos que de las tuyas? Yo sé lanzar las flechas certeras contra bestias poderosas, en cambio tú, sólo sabes involucrarte en romances.

Ashura con tal acción, enfureció y marchó de allí, no sin antes hablar con su hermano.

—Querido hermano mío, acabo de comprender de qué careces.

Indra se mostró escéptico y no borró su sonrisa ladina.

—¿De humildad, como todos dicen?

No estaba equivocado el arrogante dios con su pregunta, pero aquello no era su carencia, le hacía falta lo que hacía a los hombres felices y mejores personas. Decidió imitarle la sonrisa al responder:

—No, el amor es lo que hace falta en ti y caerás en él.

Y así, Ashura marchó, ignorando a su paso las venenosas replicas de Indra. Era una sentencia, el amor sabía a miel y al mismo tiempo ocasionaba dolor; una vivencia digna para el imponente dios que creía tenerlo todo.

Después de ese encuentro, transcurrieron algunos meses de completa paz para Indra, en los cuales sus placeres continuaban llenándolo. No había creído en la sentencia de su hermano menor, pero tampoco la había ignorado y se sentía vencedor de que jamás sus sentimientos habían cambiado hasta ese momento. Al poseer a las mujeres, en un principio cuidó su tacto y el cómo hundirlas en el edén, besándolas con frialdad. Posteriormente olvidó las palabras de Ashura y continuó adelante.

Sin embargo, el otro mantuvo en pie sus palabras y después de convencerse de lo que le haría a su hermano, puso en acción sus palabras tiempo después. La tardanza no se debió a descuido suyo, sino que la misión de hallar una mujer bella y virtuosa, digna de un dios como Indra, no era tarea fácil. Ashura caminó y caminó por bosques, montañas, playas. Vio gran cantidad de ninfas, princesas y doncellas pero ninguna le convencía.

Hasta que encontró, como un loto en medio del fango, a la joven perfecta a las afueras de una pequeña aldea, afanándose en lavar todo un cesto de ropa. Durante su travesía escuchó el canto suave de la muchacha. Sus cantos alegaban el fuego arrasador de un buen amor.

_Quiero ser tu piel en el invierno, para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar. Quiero ser la luz en tu camino, Sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar… _**

Sus cabellos rosados se encontraban recogidos en un gracioso moño y su vestido blanco le dotaba de un aura angelical. Entonces se acercó a ella con afabilidad.

—Señorita, que bello canta usted.

La joven levantó la mirada de golpe y sus mejillas adquirieron el color de las manzanas. Ashura vio que el color de sus ojos era de una tonalidad esmeralda y sonrió. Balbuceó un par de veces antes de continuar en su labor.

—Muchas gracias.

—Me gustaría saber el nombre de tan distinguida mujer.

Ashura tomó asiento a su lado y sumergió los pies en el agua tibia del mediodía, inclinando la cabeza para mirar al cielo azul.

—Sakura. ¿Y usted quién es? Emite un aura que no me parece muy humana.

Ashura por su posición no alcanzó a ver la rosada ceja levantada. Rio entre dientes y asintió.

—Antes de decirte la verdad, ¿cómo podrías saberlo? —replicó él.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a extender la ropa húmeda por las ramas de los árboles de alrededor. Ashura impaciente la siguió.

—¿Qué eres?

—Una sacerdotisa, por eso sé reconocer criaturas diferentes. Usted es un dios. ¿Hay alguna misiva especial para mí de parte de los dioses?

Giró la cabeza, lo suficiente como para fijar su verdosa mirada en los oscuros de Ashura. Éste no sentía agrado por las mentiras, por más blancas e inofensivas que dijeran ser, pues se trataba de jugar con la vida de las personas. Sin embargo, avanzó un par de pasos hacia la sacerdotisa y susurró que debía ir hacia los bosques del gran monte de Konoha como encargo de todos los dioses del panteón*.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Danzar bajo la luz de la Luna, deslizarte con gracia sobre el pasto fresco junto al río que cae de las montañas.

—¿Y qué se conseguirá con mi proceder?

Ashura tomó aire algo incordiado con el sabor de la mentira. El brillo de las esmeraldas velado por sus largas pestañas le trajo a su ser dos afirmaciones. En primera, la profundidad de su mirada amenazaba con leer sus pensamientos, hasta los más íntimos. Por el otro lado, se convenció todavía más que ella sería la mujer indicada para tirar a Indra de su trono construido con insensibilidad y puro deseo carnal. Se alejó de Sakura y susurró.

—Los dioses deseamos probar tu lealtad.

La perspicaz mujer tuvo que dejar atrás sus reticencias pues después de todo tenía frente a sí la palabra de un ser superior. Partió hacia el templo en el que servía y tomó sus previsiones para sus días ausentes. Ashura le había asegurado que estaría de vuelta en menos de una semana. Su viaje fue a pie, por encomienda del dios, ataviada con un vestido de seda color crema y una corona de laurel sobre su cabeza. Sus cabellos rosados debían estar sueltos y sus pies tendrían puestos un tipo de zapatilla resistente para soportar la caminata.

Todo esto iba por las probabilidades de que Indra los encontrase primero y debía llevarse una buena impresión. Para fortuna del hermano menor, no hubo ningún pormenor, solo quedaba esperar al actor principal. Ashura sabía que su hermano no solo tenía talento para el arte de la guerra, sino también era hábil con los instrumentos, podía hacer sonatas que elevaran el alma y cautivar a cuanta criatura pasase por ahí. No pudo hacer más que sonreír cuando escuchó de boca de las ninfas de agua que Indra se hallaba por ahí experimentando con su violín. Le pidió a una de ellas que lo citara a la media noche y ésta obedeció, encantada con la idea de ver al gran hijo de mayor de Hagoromo.

Sakura comenzó con su labor. Sus pies descalzos se movían con un compás suave y armónico, girando en puntillas y girando hacia dentro las manos. Mientras tanto, Indra caminaba por la espesura del bosque en busca de la ninfa que le había citado, a quien no halló. Ashura la encerró debajo del río y siguiendo sigilosamente los pasos de su hermano, preparó su arco y flechas sin despegar sus ojos de aquella espalda hercúlea.

Mientras su hermano usaba sus flechas para las cruentas batallas, él usaba las suyas para traer el amor cuando éste no fuese espontáneo, un poder brillante tanto como peligroso y además, caprichoso si cayese en malas manos. Por esta vez quería enseñarle algo a su hermano y retirar de él tanta malicia.

Indra no tardó en encontrar a la doncella de cabellos rosados susurrar oraciones cargadas de devoción y moverse con una gracia única al mover las caderas y las piernas. Ashura se encontraba a punto de disparar hasta que atónito miró a Indra invocar su glorioso violín. Comenzó a tocar una melodía con aire sensual, la sacerdotisa tan inspirada se encontraba que tomó aquel cambio con gusto y se empeñó en hacerlo cada vez mejor. Indra le miraba embelesado, después de tantos milenios, miles de lugares y camas recorridas, encontraba en aquel halo de inocencia y devoción una belleza arrasadora.

Desear poseerla no fue la máxima universal en esta ocasión, el sentimiento de anhelo, que hacía sus manos temblar y amenazar con romper su perfección al tocar el violín, tenía que ver con conocer mejor a aquella criatura, tenerla a su lado y siempre fuese su musa. Ashura no tuvo que dispararle a Indra. Con gran esfuerzo éste coordinó las cuerdas con sus pensamientos y siguió allí la melodía, pudiendo estar libre para acercarse a la doncella. Le tomó la mano con delicadeza y con la mirada pidió formar parte de su danza, su pecho latía desbocado al nivel en que sus ojos verdes le correspondían con cierto temor.

Danzaron probablemente por horas, creciendo entre ellos un vínculo fuerte y que parecía apuntar a un futuro duradero. Solo que el aprendizaje, pensó Ashura, no podía ser tomando como base al placer. Le alegraba ver a su hermano feliz pero sacó una flecha de plomo, de aquellas que hacían que la persona repudiara a la primera persona que viera, sin decidirse por a quién disparar. Quien sea que repudiara al otro carecía de importancia tomando en cuenta que como sacerdotisa ella debía reservar su pureza mejor que nadie.

Disparó y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, la vio caer en los brazos de Indra con expresión desfallecida. Asombrado miró hacia su cesto de flechas y notó entonces la diferencia, ni flechas de plomo ni de oro, había en su mayoría flechas bélicas.

—¡Indra! —gimió Ashura.—¿Cómo?

Indra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas giró a verlo, sin soltar a la desfalleciente sacerdotisa, no había ni un rastro más de arrogancia o despotismo.

—No fui yo.

Un nombre pasó por sus cabezas, el de su padre, ciertamente la probabilidad de que interviniese en sus conflictos era enorme. Hagoromo no dejaría a Ashura mover el destino de su hermano ni menos aún dejaría a Indra con el alma rebosante de anhelo por una mujer. Indra miró a los ojos a Sakura, quien expiraba con lentitud y extendía su mano hacia él.

—Creo que en lugar de yo adorar a los dioses, ellos me regalaron una oportunidad, de florecer. —susurró.

Ashura se encogió al escuchar su mentira en aquellos labios. Indra frunció el ceño y la levantó, con la misma delicadeza que una hoja cayendo de un árbol, acunándola. No respondió a los llamados de su hermano, buscó intimidad en una cueva y allí vio perecer a la pobre sacerdotisa.

El dios Indra hubo de ser bruscamente bajado de su nube abundante de eros y codicia. El amor le hizo una visita efímera que le valió desprenderse de aquella máscara de malos sentimientos y no volvió a jugar con el cuerpo de ninguna otra mujer. En medio de sus lamentos que llegaban hasta el panteón, titubeante dejó el cuerpo de su amada sobre la fértil tierra y le adornó con diversos rosales alrededor. Con el paso del tiempo creció allí un gran y ancho árbol de cerezos. Sus pétalos tenían un color idéntico a las hebras de Sakura.

Y él iba a tocarle el violín cada noche, si las copas del árbol se movían al son de la melodía o por el viento, jamás lo supo.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Han leído el mito de Apolo y Dafne? Lo retomé un poco al crear este oneshot IndraSaku. Iba a ser SasuSaku por ciertas circunstancias pero ya mejor así, es una pareja nueva para mí jaja.

Aclaro: *Panteón- No tiene que ver con lugar donde enterrar muertos, sino en su sentido etimológico, donde están todos los dioses. ** Referencia a Maite Zaitut, canción de Mago de Oz.


End file.
